


I just wanted to scare you a little...

by Waxwing



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, sex with a disabled person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxwing/pseuds/Waxwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in kind of an alternate universe of an alternate universe. Basically it's the Ultraman universe as seen in the show, only instead of killing Lex, Clark just left him handicapped...oh, and sex happens...obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted to scare you a little...

Lex is in the pool room, practicing his trick shot and working his way through his fourth glass of brandy. The table is custom, set lower so that he can easily reach it. He’s combined the brandy with painkillers even though his doctor is constantly scolding him for doing so. It’s two a.m. and he’s getting a little bleary but he doesn’t want to sleep. He got some bad news today. 

Five years ago he and his adopted brother Clark had gotten into a particularly heated argument, he can’t even remember what it was about now but that might be because of the pain killers. Clark was usually good about not hurting family (at least not too badly) but during this particular argument Lex had made one cutting remark too many and Clark had gotten fed up. He’d forcibly dragged Lex to the roof...and dropped him off. Lex had blacked out pretty much as soon as he hit the ground and when he came to he was informed that he’d been unconscious for a week (during which no one had visited him) and that his spine was severely damaged. Now, after five years, seven extremely painful and expensive surgeries and countless ‘alternative treatments’ he’s been informed that he definitely won't be doing any walking in the near or distant future. 

Of course, his father had treated the whole thing as though it were some little misunderstanding and not held Clark accountable at all, not that there was much he could actually do to control Clark anymore. Lionel was good at hiding it but Lex could tell that he was slowly growing afraid of his ‘little traveler.’ The more afraid he became the closer he tried to pull Clark in order to secure his own safety (heaping him with praise and rewards) and the more outcast and unwanted Lex felt. Not that there has ever been a time when he’s felt particularly wanted. Oddly enough Lex derives some satisfaction from knowing that Clark can see right through the old man’s act. 

Speak of the Devil and he will appear. Lex glances up to see Clark leaning against the door frame. He looks relaxed and slightly disheveled like he usually does when he comes in from a wild night out. 

“Where have you been?” Lex asks while pouring himself another drink. 

“That’s...not important.” Clark responds with that wistful expression on his face that implies he’s recently caused some sort of large scale destruction of which he is particularly proud. “What are you doing up?” 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Lex redirects his focus back on to the pool table. 

“Wow, I’m honestly kind of impressed.” Clark laughs and looks down at the half empty bottle of alcohol and the open bottle of pills. Lex rolls his eyes and keeps lining up his shot. For a moment Clark just watches him and he tries his hardest not to look self conscious. 

“Where did you go this morning?” Clark finally breaks the silence. 

“What? Am I not allowed to leave the house without your permission now?” Lex keeps his gaze trained firmly on his cue, in the back of his mind he repeatedly tells himself that he’s not afraid. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Clark says half-jokingly as he reaches down and plucks the ball Lex had been aiming at off the table. “Tell me.” 

“I went to the doctor Clark.” Lex looks as close to Clark’s eyes as he can bare. 

“Ah.” Clark sits on the edge of the pool table in front of Lex. “News?” 

“Well, Clark...” Lex takes a deep breath to tamp down the anger rising in his chest, “he says there’s probably no point in my taking physical therapy any more.” 

Clark regards him thoughtfully for a moment before he speaks. 

“That sucks.” 

“Yeah, it really does.” Lex says through clenched teeth and turns his wheelchair to leave the room. 

“Where are you going?” Clark asks. 

“To bed.” Lex says without looking back at him. “I suddenly find myself exhausted.” 

Lex is honestly surprised when Clark doesn’t try to stop him. He makes his way to the Luthor Estate’s only ground floor bedroom and is somewhat less surprised to find Clark already inside waiting for him. Damned super speed. 

“I asked you to stay out of my room.” It’s getting very hard for Lex to contain his anger and his head is really swimming now. 

“I think you and I are long over due for a talk.” 

“Get...out.” 

“No.” Clark looks firmly into Lex’s eyes, an implied threat in his body posture (not that there isn’t always an implied threat in his body posture.) 

“What do you want?” Lex sighs. 

Clark calmly walks behind him a closes the door and then moves his wheelchair into the center of the room. Lex hates it when other people move him around like that. His heart rate increases as he realizes just how vulnerable he is alone with Clark, not that having other people there would stop Clark if he decided he wanted to hurt him. 

“Is there a reason this can’t wait until tomorrow?” Lex is proud that he sounds more agitated than anxious. He gets even more anxious when Clark doesn’t respond. He just kneels next to Lex’s wheelchair and studies his face thoughtfully for a very long time. When Lex tries to move away, Clark stops him with one hand on his arm. He reaches up with his other hand caresses the side of Lex’s neck, runs a thumb up and down over his pulse point. 

Just as Lex is about to escalate to full on panic, Clark leans in and kisses him. The fact that it’s surprisingly gentle only deepens Lex’s shock. He wonders if maybe the painkillers did do him in and he’s actually passed out in the pool room right now and this is all just some bizarre, Freudian dream he’s having. However, Clark’s tongue worming it’s way between his lips causes him to quickly come to his senses. He jerks his head back, separating their two mouths. 

“What...what the hell are you doing?” He tries to roll his chair back but Clark still won't let him and that hand is still there too but it’s shifted slightly to wrap around his throat. 

“It’s ok, I’m not gonna’ hurt you.” Clark smirks. “Big brother.” 

“God, I didn’t realize just how much of an incest fetish you had.” Lex’s anger finally overflows (with the help of the alcohol and pills most likely) overpowering his fear that Clark might break his neck. “Plowing our bastard half sister not enough for you any more?” 

Clark does something then that Lex did not see coming, he laughs. He rises and sits on Lex’s bed, smiles at him bemusedly. 

“I didn’t know you knew about that.” 

“I haven’t told dad.” Lex backpedals, suddenly worried he may have crossed a line. “Though, frankly, I’m surprised he hasn’t caught on yet. It’s not like you two have been all that subtle.” 

“Well, you’re also a lot smarter than dad.” 

For a second Lex is knocked off balance by the compliment but he rebound quickly. 

“Must be why he likes you better.” He hisses acidically, glaring at his adopted brother. 

“Does he?” Clark says, completely ignoring the insult. 

“What the hell are are you talking about?” Lex furrows his brow. “He makes it obvious at every possible opportunity.” 

“Well, apparently that’s an act. I recently got a look at his will and it specifically states that in the event of his death everything goes to you.” 

Lex is surprised by this but he’s not nearly naive enough to take it as some sort of affirmation of his father’s love. At best Lionel did it out of guilt and at worst (and therefore more likely) it’s proof of just how afraid of Clark he is. He’d have assumed that Clark would be less likely to kill him if he didn’t stand to benefit from his death. All at once, something dawns on Lex. 

“I see.” he says flatly “and you thought fucking me would be easier than killing me.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Clark laughs and smiles his deceptively sunny smile. “Nothing would be easier than killing you.” 

“Why don’t you do it then?” Lex whispers, his voice breaking just a little. 

There’s a silence then during which Clark just studies his face solemnly, it goes on long enough that Lex begins to think Clark is going to take him up on his offer. Then 

Clark says the last thing Lex would have ever expected. 

“I really am sorry, you know, for the way things turned out.” He nods toward Lex’s chair. 

Lex has to hold back a bitter laugh at that and he feels tears stinging at the back of his eyes. 

“What did you think was going to happen when you threw me off the roof you fucking psychopath?” 

For a moment genuine hurt flashes in Clark’s eyes and Lex thinks it has to be the most gratifying thing he’s ever seen, that even if Clark kills him now it’ll be a small price to pay for seeing that look on the alien’s face and knowing he put it there. Clark doesn’t kill him though, he just takes a slow, deep breath. 

“I just wanted to scare you a little.” He says, as though it’s a perfectly reasonable excuse and doesn’t make him sound like the violent lunatic that he is. “I didn’t expect the damage to wind up being permanent.” 

Lex finds himself completely at a loss for words, he feels drained, he just wants Clark to leave so that he can go to sleep but he knows asking him won’t yield any results. Clark doesn’t do anything unless he wants to. He flinches a little when Clark stands and walks behind him. The younger man places a hand on each of his shoulders and squeezes just slightly before sliding them down to his chest and wrapping his arms around Lex. Lex freezes, unable to even process the show of affection. He feels Clarks lips pressing against the side of his neck, then brushing his ear. 

“I love you big brother.” He murmurs against Lex’s ear and Lex hates himself for shivering, hates his body for responding the way it is. It’s just that he hasn’t...been with anyone since the “accident”and touching himself just makes him feel pathetic. Clark sucks gently on his earlobe and fiddles with the button at his throat and he hates how that makes his heart flutter. 

“How does Tess feel about that?” He hopes Clark doesn’t notice that his voice has gone a little hoarse. 

“Her and I have an understanding.” He feels Clark smile against the side of his neck. “She knows there’s enough of me to go around...and she knows I love her too. That’s why I want it to be just the three of us.” 

“So that’s what this is about, you want me to help you kill dad?” He leans away from Clark and turns to look him in the eye. 

“Of course not, you should know that if there’s anything I don’t need help with it’s that. Tess and I just need to know that you’re on our side and won’t make any trouble for us after he’s gone.” 

Clark is still leaning over him, crowding him, and one of his hands has made it’s way down to Lex’s lap. He may not be able to move below the waist but he can still feel, he can feel the fingers brushing lightly up his inner thigh and coming to rest on the seam in the groin of his pants, just barely touching. It’s impossible for him to hide how hard he is and he knows he should push Clarks hand away or tell him to stop or something but he just...doesn’t. 

You honestly think I could make trouble for you?” His voice noticeably hitches at the end of the question as Clark begins to stroke him between his legs, gently at first but gradually applying more and more pressure until Lex is struggling to hold back a moan. 

“Definitely.” Clark says, his lips a fraction of an inch from Lex’s mouth. “If anyone could it would be you.” 

At that he squeezes and Lex can’t hold back that moan anymore. Clark seizes the opportunity to kiss him, lapping into his open mouth, greedy and hungry yet still gentle. Lex puts a hand on his shoulder with the original intention of pushing him away but winds up pulling him closer, wrapping his arm around his neck. After five years of no one other than medical professionals touching him, Clark feels deliciously warm and firm. He finds himself channeling his anger into the kiss, making it violent, and of course Clark likes that. Buttons go flying as Clark rips his shirt open with one hand, still using the other to stroke him. 

The site of Clark kneeling between his legs is positively surreal given that even when he could stand Clark had always been taller than him. The younger man undoes the button on Lex’s pants and then takes ahold of the zipper but doesn’t pull it down just yet. 

“You know,” he says, glancing up at Lex with a playful smile, “when I was a kid and I first developed my super hearing, I’d practice focusing it by listening to you in your room at night while I beat off.” 

Before Lex can respond, Clark pulls his member out of his pants and begins stroking it in a firm, steady rhythm. Lex moans and gasps and closes his eyes because he can’t bare how smug Clark’s smile is. 

“It was especially interesting back when you were sneaking around with dad’s chauffeur.” He goes on. “You know, I think I was the only one who ever found out about that.” 

“Shut up.” Lex growls from between clenched teeth. 

“Maybe I should find something else to do with my mouth.” 

Lex opens his eyes just in time to see Clark duck his head to take him into his mouth. Within seconds all his brain’s higher functions shut down as his synapses are flooded with the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt. He hadn’t even known that Clark liked men but this can't possibly be the first time he’s done this. Lex tangles his hands in that thick, lush black hair that has always incited bitter jealousy in him (not that he would ever admit it) and holds on for dear life. For his part, Clark seems to be in his element, moaning and humming around the length in his mouth and taking it all the way to the back of his throat as though he can’t get enough of it. 

Just as Lex begins to feel that he’s not going to last another second, Clark pulls back and licks his lips indulgently. He rises up just slightly and takes one of Lex’s wrists in each hand and wraps the other man's arms around his neck. Wrapping his own arms around Lex’s waist, he carefully lifts him from the chair and moves him to his bed. Lex keeps his eyes closed as Clark strips him and then strips himself. He doesn’t open them again until he feels the full length of the younger mans naked body against his. He can’t stop himself from running his hands over that smooth, taught, golden skin. When Clark kisses him again he moans with abandon and oh, god, does he hate himself. Thankfully that self loathing is currently drowned out by pills and alcohol and the thick haze of lust saturating his brain. The feeling of Clark exploring his body is like being pawed at by a lion. When Clark pulls back and begins to search the bedside table for lube, Lex doesn’t help him. Eventually he does find a small bottle of hand lotion in the very back of the bottom drawer and climbs back onto the bed. 

The ease a speed with which Clark works him open removes and doubt Lex may have had that Clark had been with a man before. A little bit of jealousy flares up in the back of his mind at the thought and he would wonder where the hell THAT came from if it weren’t for all the sensations he’s being bombarded with. Clark casually laps at his cock as he works him open, making lucid thought impossible. When he’s sufficiently opened Clark aligns himself as slowly pushes in inch by inch. As he waits for Lex to adjust to accommodate him, he kisses the older man on his mouth, neck, collar bones, hungry and greedy and possessive. 

It only takes minutes for Lex to cum and as he does he screams and buries his face in the crook between Clark’s neck and shoulder. Clark continues to pound into him, in a way that feels rough but is actually incredibly gentle considering what he could do, until he finds his own release and then collapses onto Lex. They stay that way until the after glow begins to subside and then Clark rolls off of him. When it becomes apparent that Clark won’t be leaving, Lex rolls over onto his side and turns out the light. As he begins to drift off, he feels Clark nestle up behind him and wrap his arms around him. 

“When he’s gone we can start over together, just the three of us.” Clark whispers against the back of his neck. “You’ll see, with my powers and your brains and all that money, there'll be nothing we can’t do...and I’ll make everything up to you, I promise...I know you don’t believe me but I really do want you to be happy.” Lex feels an unwelcome tightness in his chest and reaches down with his left hand and places it over Clark’s left hand. He’s lulled to sleep by the sound of the breathing of the man who took his legs from him.


End file.
